


infinite

by sae_what



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is in love with Chat Noir, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Ladybug learns what's temporary and what's infinite.Day 2: Stargazing
Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	infinite

**Author's Note:**

> This is only late because I was debating if I should write for Ladynoir July or not. I decided to, because not participating in the month of my favorite side of the Love square is a crime.

It was late night patrols like these that Ladybug enjoyed the most. Minutes or maybe hours would pass, and no akuma would be in sight. Duty was temporarily forgotten, and the responsibility they had as heroes were in the back of their minds, even for just a moment. The silence was soothing, warm. She and Chat Noir didn’t need to communicate with any sort of words; any gesture, any sign of presence was enough.

Her back was flat on ground of the rooftop building, as she blankly scanning the star-sprinkled sky above her with Chat. 

Then, with gentleness, Chat Noir’s voice cut through the silence. “I like looking up at the stars. It makes our problems seem… so small.”

The absence of his typical playfulness in his tone left Ladybug uneasy. She was more used to the vibrancy slipping from his tongue, cutting off the wonderful silence, but tonight felt different, the air suddenly became heavier. The animation in his eyes dulled and became hollow, resting far up at the stars in the sky, and Ladybug wondered what could have possibly caused him to bring up something so elaborate, something so secretly painful.

She turned to her partner, who folded his arms behind his neck, and let out a hollow laugh that failed to lighten the mood. “Why so philosophical all the sudden, Chaton?”

A corner of his lips perked up, just slightly. “I can tell you’re worried about me, m’lady.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

The silence drawled patiently in their atmosphere. Ladybug decided to accept it. It was clear in her mind that Chat was thinking, and as she softened her gaze at the wondrous view that was her partner, she asked herself what kind of thoughts flooded his mind that would leave him in such a state like this.

“Just looking up at the sky makes me realize that we’re all just… small. We may have problems that we think are big, but the world just keeps spinning. The stars stay alive.”

She turned her head back towards the night sky and fixed her eyes at a particular star that glowed brighter, then dimmer; she couldn’t help but notice that the blinking matched the melody Chat Noir’s steady breathing.

The words he had spoken were left hanging in the air. Small problems. The galaxies up above from them wouldn’t care. The universe, its corners infinitely traveling and expanding. And she, everything tangible, only such a speck of dust.

She couldn’t imagine what kind of issues Chat Noir dealt with in his personal life to make him bring up something so… existential, to say the least. But Ladybug couldn’t find herself grappling with the fact that her partner would ever experience something so painful. The way he spoke tonight, it was evident that he thought his problems were irrelevant, passing, like it meant nothing and did not matter.

“Chat,” Ladybug swallowed the hard lump in her throat. “I want you to know that… even if I don’t know a lot about your personal experiences, I still care about you.” 

“Of course. Why bring up something I already know, m’lady?”

“You’re talking like your problems don’t matter.”

“I’m talking like they do matter, but they’re just _small_.”

Ladybug wrinkled her noise. “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

Chat craned his head to meet Ladybug’s gaze, her stomach twisting and heart pounding against her ribcage. A familiar glow presented itself in his eyes, and sprinkled in them too with what seemed like stars, just like the sky, but more vast and familiar.

“My mother taught me something when I was younger. Everything may seem like the end of the world, feelings might feel heavy and big. But when you look at the perspective of, say, other planets across the galaxy, everything you’re experiencing is actually pretty small. They’re temporary, they pass, and then you’re okay again.”

“Why are you in pain, Chat?” Ladybug blurted, and immediately regretted it, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She recovered by clearing her throat and adding, “I mean, what I mean to say was… Why are you bring this up? What are you going through?”

Chat blinked, markedly a little shocked by her question. “Actually, I’ve been okay on my end of my personal life… Things might be hard, but I’ll leave it at that. What I’m worried about is _you_ , m’lady.”

“Why me?”

“You seem more… distant. I just wanted to comfort you, somehow. I thought my mother’s advice would help.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened in bewilderment. She stayed silent and still for just a while, then soon after, let out a silent laughter.

“Was it really that obvious that something was wrong?”

Chat only replied with a nod and sad smile.

Her mind began to crowd with thoughts of everything that was happening in her life at the moment. Beyond her responsibility as a superhero, she felt stress. School was getting heavier, they were getting older, graduation was drawing close by, and she barely spend any time fashion designing or doing other things that she loved.

All in all, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was _overwhelmed_. 

Ladybug on the other hand?

Things were getting better. She knew that she had Chat Noir by her side, always, and just the mere notion of this kept her safe, kept her at ease. 

His words had now sunk in. Sure, the current stress that she felt, the responsibilities that she carried around ached her. But five, ten, twenty years from now, where would those problems go? They weren’t infinite like the universe, like the number of stars that dotted the sky.

Ladybug was still markedly surprised by his spoken words. “You can’t possibly know me so well, Chaton. You’re crazy.”

“I guess I’m just so full of surprises, bugaboo.” A grin slowly spread across his face, and Ladybug knew for sure that he was back.

Her voice came down to a gentle whisper, her smile breaking free. “I told you not to call me that.”

The rest of the evening fell into silence again.

This was okay, she thought. This was perfect. This very moment, still, and subtly beautiful, _was_ infinite. Just as the soothing words of Chat Noir were infinite, his silent yet warm presence was infinite. The stars. The stars in their skies, the stars in eyes, infinite. 

An aching yet carefree feeling flooded her chest, but it was nothing too unfamiliar. No words were needed to describe these feelings; they just were. She didn’t know what they were exactly, but they knew that they were directed to her partner.

She accepted that, whatever these feelings were, they too were infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mentioned that Ladybug falling head over heals for Chat Noir is my ultimate favorite ML trope? No? Maybe I need to make it more clear... 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I appreciate you guys x
> 
> Tumblr: [sae-what](https://sae-what.tumblr.com/)


End file.
